Watering systems currently in use for the dog, cat, poultry, equine, bovine, and swine markets are not "low maintenance.revreaction.. They do not automatically and continuously provide fresh, clean water for the stock. To the contrary, the provision of fresh, clean water continuously using present systems requires significant man hours. For instance, in a typical dog kennel, during hot months, multi-gallon water buckets will be changed many times a day.
In particular, warm weather watering systems currently used in canine, equine, bovine, swine, poultry and other livestock facilities follow two concepts. The first consists of manually rinsed, cleaned and refilled buckets and troughs. The second is a bowl or trough with a float-type device which keeps the container filled. The use of manually attended buckets or troughs requires an enormous number of manhours in order to maintain cool, fresh water in front of the stock. With the float-type device, the animal is required to drink warm, stale water prior to the float actually adding fresh water to the container. Additionally, these float units must be cleaned regularly to maintain sanitation, and the float has a tendency to stick in an open or closed position.
The object of the present invention is to continuously and automatically provide clean and fresh water for stock.